A computer system may use a memory module, such as a dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) dual in-line memory module (DIMM), to serve as high speed system memory. Such memory modules may be based on volatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices may not retain the contents of their memory when system power is removed (e.g., upon power-down or reset, or when the volatile memory devices are removed from a system). Thus, volatile memory modules may provide a level of security due to the volatility of the memory contents. For example, there is little chance of recovering memory contents by removing the memory module from one motherboard and inserting it into another in an attempt to read its contents. However, volatile memory modules impose other drawbacks, such as a need for a boot-up process to initialize and re-load contents into the memory after a reset or power up.